callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Die Rise
Untitled Change it to 2013. Grammerman10 (talk) 01:34, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Marlton? I watched the pre-release trailer for the Revolution map pack, and when it got to the Die Rise part, it doesn't show Marlton with the rest of the group. Now, what I'm thinking is that Marlton got killed or he turned into a zombie. I can further prove this because theres a couple of scenes where there is a zombie with almost the same clothing as Marlton, only difference is that the beard is gone, as well as the glasses. If any one thinks differently, then write a reply below. Mr.ClassicMan 19:01, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Russman wasn't in the pre-release trailers, doesn't mean he wasn't with the group. I would say absolutely nothing should be made of this zombie "Marlton" unless Treyarch confirms it. NaRusskom (talk) 03:13, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Russman was in the pre-release trailer. And what I meant to say was that my "Marlton is either dead or became a zombie" thing I said above was a theory of mine. I didn't say it was Marlton, it was an idea. Mr.ClassicMan 19:34, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Not in the first few, at least. And it's okay to have a theory. Personally, I don't think they killed Marlton, but who knows? But it's speculation, at any rate, until Treyarch says it, so it doesn't go in the article. NaRusskom (talk) 04:00, January 10, 2013 (UTC) It's far more logical and probable that there were only 3 players in the trailer. 07:46, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Should Marlton really be there? Marlton is yet to be seen in the map, neither as a zombie or a survivor, shouldn't he be taken off the characters list? Jker209 (talk) 03:11, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Before anyone tries to revert the name change, go on to Black Ops II and get the update. Then, go to the zombies leaderboards. It has "Great Leap Forward" then lists Die Rise as a sort of game mode.Flammenwerfer9000 (talk) 16:57, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Official map name? So, there's been an update recently, and the "Great Leap Forward" leaderboards have been added into the game, beside Nuketown and Green Run. So has anyone considered changing the name of the map to Great Leap Forward? I mean, if it's beside Green Run, and Nuketowns, doesn't that make Great Leap Forward the actual name of the map? Jker209 (talk) 08:06, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Lets wait till tomorrow to find out what the name is, but personally I hope it is not Great Leap Forward 1-10 (talk) 01:54, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey add the AN-94 to weapons found in level its on the wall for 1200 The Map Name The Map name is 'Great Leap Forward' and the gamemode is called 'Die Rise'. Treyarch did this with Green Run, they called it Tranzit, but that was the gamemode and the map was called 'Green Run' DEdwardsOfficial (talk) 18:09, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :However, In TranZit's case Treyarch continuously referred to it as a Gamemode. Die Rise is constantly referred to as a Map by Treyarch. 18:12, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :::But when the map is loading, the name of the map is called Great Leap Forward, I don't know Treyarch is doing this, but the map is called Great Leap Forward, which I must admit myself, isn't a good name. Die Rise is the only playable gamemode on Great Leap Forward. DEdwardsOfficial (talk) 18:15, January 29, 2013 (UTC) the map is called great leap forward, which is the green run of this map. the "mini map" (for lack of better term) is skyscraper, which is the town/bus depot/diner/power plant/farm of great leap forward. and the mode is die rise, which is the tranzit of glf. this map should be named great leap forward, and separate pages made for the other two. -- ---- Seriously, anyone that can spend some time thinking can easily deduce Great Leap Forward is the map and Die Rise is the gamemode. It's the exact same thing as Green Run being the name of the original map, and Tranzit being a gamemode within it as shown by the leaderboards. And before you say that Treyarch referred to Die Rise as a map, don't a lot of people also refer to Tranzit as a map? It's not that hard to believe that it's easier and it sounds nicer to say Die Rise than Great Leap Forward. If that's the only reason this page is kept with the same name, then it's a pretty weak reason. And then if you ignore 'Great Leap Forward' on the leaderboards, then what's the point of 'Great Leap Forward'? Why have Great Leap Forward if it's not the map name? I know I'm referring to the leaderboards a lot, so I'll change it up... when you select a map in BO2, does it not give the gamemodes as options? If you select this map, it brings up the option of 'Die Rise'. Doesn't this make it a gamemode? Finally, there's also the problem that if this WAS a map, where's the gamemode name behind Die Rise in the leaderboards? You mean to tell me that 'Die' is the gamemode and 'Rise' is the map? It's far more logical to assume its a gamemode than a map without a gamemode, especially given the points I made in the above paragraphs. I may be wrong, but I am almost certain Great Leap Forward is the map, and Die Rise is a gamemode. -TyrannoFan - Talk Page -XBox Live 22:45, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Might I also add that in the loading screen for Tranzit Green Run, it says: :GREEN RUN :NORTHERN HEMISPHERE :TRANZIT And in the 'Die Rise' loading screen, it says: :GREAT LEAP FORWARD :PROVINCE 22 :DIE RISE So: :MAP NAME :LOCATION :GAMEMODE In fact this is the standard for ALL map loading screens in the game. Therefore, Die Rise is a gamemode, Province 22 is the location, Great Leap Forward is the map name. If that is not enough for you, I really don't know what is. -TyrannoFan - Talk Page -XBox Live 23:20, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :We go by what Tryearch says, not what we infer. Your logic is sound, but Treyarch has called Die Rise a Map, not a Gamemode. 23:27, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I find going by some Treyarch employees' words even though they may have misspoke or made a mistake rather than actually going by the game's logical patterns and creating sensible conclusions, to be rather silly. It's like how in the game update notes the SWAT-556 is referred to as the SIG556. Does that mean that we should rename the SWAT-556 to SIG556 because some Treyarch employees refer to it as such, despite the fact that the game itself clearly shows that it's name is the SWAT-556? Maybe it's not that good of an analogy, but you get what I mean. Whatever though, I do think it is most sensible (and simpler) to wait for the confusion to be cleared officially. Hell to be honest, I don't really like Great Leap Forward as a map name, nor do I care too much either. Although I will still lean towards the conclusion that Great Leap Forward is the map name. -TyrannoFan - Talk Page -XBox Live 23:55, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I am a guest, fyi.]] I like Die Rise better as well. But they said "Die Rise" most likely to throw us off. Great Leap foward is the map name and should be the article name, Die rise can redirect here. 15:24, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Treyarch refer to Die Rise as a map. 15:26, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Location of Die Rise/Great Leap Forward The location is incorrect, the loading page says it is in Province 22 which is the Jilin Province of the People's Republic of China, not Taiwan. This should be changed as soon as possible. Ch1pasoft (talk) 00:01, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :There is a 22 Province in Taipei, Taiwan. Next: Taipei 101 is seen outside, proving that it is in Taiwan. 02:06, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay, now answer me this: Why are there SDC soldiers in "Taiwan" when it isn't even part of the SDC? 05:05, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Why the "characters are dead in the future" theory doesn't work So, um, basically, there's been all this talk about the opening cutscene of Die Rise. At the minute, the most accepted theory as to what happened in the cutscene is that the characters are taken to Die Rise, but they're all killed, and then the same characters from the past ''are teleported by Richtofen from Green Run to Die Rise. What I want to do here is explain why that doesn't work. At all. Firstly, this theory implies that Samuel & the gang have been to Die Rise ''twice: once in the future, and once in the past/present. But in the opening cutscene, the "future" Samuel doesn't recognise Die Rise at all. He mentions that there's "nothing left" - clearly, the "future" Samuel wasn't even aware of Die Rise's existance. So, if he's been there before, how the hell didn't he recognise it? Secondly, the "past/present" Samuel says "Have we been here before?". If he's from the past, then no, he hasn't. He wouldn't even be aware of the place's existance. So it actually seems far more likely that the second ''Stuhlinger is the one from the future, not the first one. My guesses are that the initial cutscene was either just Samuel's nightmare (given that none of the other characters seem to make comment on Die Rise being familiar) or the characters died and were respawned without memory of their deaths. Remember that Richtofen needs Samuel to do some magical shit or something, so he can't allow him to die. The simple explanation is that Richtofen can't allow Samuel to die because he needs him, and he keeps the other characters alive to protect Samuel, so every time they die, he respawns them. It's just a naff way of explaining why the characters never die for good. I'm not counting the whole "future characters" theory out. But thinking about it logically, it's flawed and doesn't make sense. 11:03, January 30, 2013 (UTC) hey guys i just wanted to say that the noises that Samuel are hearing are not coming from the zombies they are coming diectly from him. i belive he is turning and that is why he is hearing the noises. i will try and find some more proof soon. Wagerbomb (talk) 16:16, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure about that, I think they may be coming from the zombies. I've heard them coming from certain zombies, and they're stopped making the strange noises after I've killed them. You might be right though. 16:17, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Samuel Hearing things So i just want to make a little section about the voices Samuel hears. Now if you go and watch the intro you can hear Samuel is talking to the voices. We cant tell who he is talking to all we hear is a deap mumble. Now if you remember tranzit he is the only one that can hear Richtofen. So it might be Richtofen he is talking to. Now why my theory of why i think that Samuel is turning into a zombie might be right is 1 he is the only one that can hear Richtofen 2 in the intro you can see a quick flash back to Samuel eating someone 3 he states in the intro that if the others find out they would kill him and 4 all you hear while you are playing with him on the new dlc are moaning and growning sounds the whole game sometimes even louder at times Wagerbomb (talk) 16:26, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I think that the zombie voices that Samuel hears is due to him being a zombie before, which I say he was because of the flash of an image depicting him eating flesh in the intro. Maybe the V-R11 was used on him. -TyrannoFan - Talk Page -XBox Live 17:41, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :I think Wagerbomb is right. It's established at this point that Samuel is a cannibal (in both TranZit and Die Rise, he talks about eating people and his desire for flesh). The flashback portrays him eating a human arm. Obviously he regrets doing that, judging by Die Rise's opening cutscene, but for whatever reason, he felt he needed to at the time (extreme hunger?). It's likely that the arm was a zombie's arm, as he mentions that "''they'll ''(the rest of the group) kill me''" if they found out. So really, I think what's happening is he ate a zombie arm, and he's turning into a zombie. This is the reason he can hear Richtofen; all the zombies are controlled by Richtofen and take orders from him. However, because Samuel is not a proper zombie (this may be either because the transformation is slow or because he is only partially affected) he is still targeted by the other zombies and is still able to resist Richtofen's orders. :Furthermore, after playing Die Rise a bit, the strange zombie-like groans that the player can hear while playing as Samuel are definitely coming from himself. Yet more evidence that he may be turning into a zombie. 17:56, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Why is there no useful information on the page?? Why is the page locked? There's virtually nothing on the page! It doesn't even mention any of the buildables, any locations, some sort of map, the easter egg, locations of elevators and their functions, doors, gun locations, areas, mystery box, the upside down place, any sort of navigation guide, or any pictures! This page is useless! 18:47, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I agree almost completely. It isn't useless, but what's the point of having this page if the people who are playing a lot of the map and have found things cannot add their findings to the wiki? I have several things I'd like to add, but can't because editing is blocked. Please change this. Thanks. NeonKnight 4 (talk) 01:39, January 31, 2013 (UTC) And I come back to see someone has edited the page... Not only is his (or her) grammar atrocious, but no real information was given. Sure, knowing there are teddy bears is good and all, but at least give a general location for them instead of mearly saying they exist similar to other maps. Seriously, open it up to more editors who actually have an idea of what people need to know and can explain it with at least some decent detail. NeonKnight 4 (talk) 02:37, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry for this bit of a mess up. The page was locked pre-release so that Anonymous and New Users couldn't add information for fear of Leaks or Speculation. It's been unlocked now. 02:53, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Greatly appreciated. Will be posting stuff as I find it. NeonKnight 4 (talk) 03:04, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Die Rise NavCard There is actually a NavCard in Die Rise! It's location is in the corner opposite of the PDW Outline. It may be compatible with the TranZit NavTable, but I haven't tested it yet. The Navcard from Tranzit works on this map. Die Rises Location Okay, so people keep changing the location for Die Rise, saying that its either in Taiwan or in Shanghai. Has anyone forgotten that on the loading screen, its says Province 22, and when you put that in Google, you get the province of Jilin, which is in China. If anyone disargees with me, please leave me a reply saying why its in a different area then what the loading screen says. Mr.ClassicMan (talk) 15:25, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, someone who finally understands. When you see a map of the Jilin Province, you clearly see that it is farther north than the city of Shanghai itself. And besides, Shanghai is Province 31.Socialist-HK (talk) 02:14, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Locked Again I made a new page (Die_Rise/Quotes) and I can't link it to this page due to the lock. If any admin could -and if people could add to the quote page- it would be greatly appreciated. Bronzebreak (talk) 05:57, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Locked for edit heres teddy locations Teddy bears 1st one is on the wood cabinet right beside the svu-as in the starting skyscraper. 2nd one is on a sewing machine table to the left as soon as you go into power room 3rd one is ine the red buddah room right after the room with the AN-94. When you run up the pole onto the ledge it's on the very edge towards the right. 07:37, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Please unlock the page. This is really annoying with the page being locked. There's still plenty of information to be put in here. Prometheus-722 (talk) 09:24, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :The page is only locked to new and unregistered users, due to the amount of vandalism the page will not have its protection lowered for at least a month. Once you have enough edits and have been here a short while the page should no longer consider you a "new user". 10:10, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Screw that. "The wiki dedicated to the Call of Duty series that anyone can edit!" That's misleading then. Prometheus-722 (talk) 02:31, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Well it's not our fault that users vandalise the page causing us to have to lock it. And one page =/= full wiki, you can edit any other page. If you really want to help then you'll go edit those pages instead of complaining because you can't edit one. 10:40, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Location is inncorrect Well, the location is not specific on where it is. Just says it is providence 22, therefore shanghai would be incorrect because we don't know what city it is, just that it is in the 22nd (if there is one) providence in china. -- 13:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC)Hang 'em high :Erm, the surrounding skyscrapers are real-life buildings located in Shanghai, so that pretty much settles it. 13:43, February 3, 2013 (UTC) An End Once and For All Just to solve the issue with the name once and for all. Great Leap Forward and Die Rise are, in essence, the same. With Green Run and TranZit Green Run survival is just the Bus Station, whereas TranZit features its own unique map, which is why they have seperate pages. At present there is no difference between Die Rise and Great Leap Forward, should GLF get its own survival, greif or turned map, then a new page will be made, but until then we will use the more referred to name of "Die Rise" for the page name. 00:13, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Renaming the page to 'Great Leap Forward' Great Leap Forward is the name of the map and Die Rise is the mode of the map. The map could be a separate page but the official name should be Great Leap Forward. Just like Green Run, no one calls it TranZit because that's the primary mode for the map but it's a separate page for the mode instead of the map being called 'TranZit'. Fraq, the great (talk) 19:49, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :See the post above yours. Also, Call of Duty: ELiTE lists Die Rise as a map, not a gamemode. 19:51, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Random perk So I was reading the article about Die Rise. Great article, but I'm missing something. And I can't understand that nobody thought of it. If you knife the minions(and not fire a single bullet) during the minion-wave, you will get a random perk and max ammo at the end of the wave. I don't know why they give you a random perk, for something that is really easy to do. Just use the galvaknuckes, and you got yourself 5 perks in no-time. "Azzteck (talk) 17:23, February 8, 2013 (UTC)" I just downloaded the new revolution dlc but the problem is that the new zombies map Die Rise won't work? does anyone know why. 00:17, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Moon Is it really true you can see Moon groundside if you have a sniper? Just curious, as it says in the trivia that you can see Griffen station, where Moon took place. You can see the Element 115 that you can see in other maps, but no, you can't see Griffen Station. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 09:27, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I recently edited the page, changing most of the Die Rise to GLFs. Since you select Die Rise and Tranzit in the same fashion, I believe that there should be two pages: One for Die Rise, the other for Great Leap Forward. Die Rise would contain information about the game mode, whereas GLF would contain most of the information on the map itself. Negroic (talk) 22:54, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Negroic :1. Die Rise is the name of the map, as stated by Treyarch in Advertising. :2. TranZit is the over-arching "campaign" gamemode that is contained in the main Green Run Map and Die Rise. This is why things such as Navcards and Perma-Perks are consistent across maps. :3. If anything Great Leap Forward is just the name of a "Mission" or such, or is just a fun historical reference. :4. Even if we were to implement the two page strategy (which we aren't) it would be pointless, as the two pages would contain the same information. 23:07, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ? What happened to everything and what is TROLOLO mean? German Accent? All my friends say Die Rise as like Die as in Death, and Rise as in like Rise above. For me that sounds kinda stupid, so I think It's in some sort of German Accent. How is it pronnounced? The Time I found some things odd in the map and some info about the Jin Mao Tower. The rockets hit Earth in the 1960s, but it says in the ad "Since 1996". So Cosmethicians that survived the destruction made by the rockets sold their cosmethics for... something? Also the Jin Mao Tower (the one that can be seen in the Rofftop of the Dragon Building) is complete. The Tower wasn't completed until 1998 so the map has to be in or after 1998. Sincerely, TimelessPeople (talk) 00:01, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Guest The zombies that are slightly stronger are SDC, hinting at 2025. Province 22? So I know that the map is located in Shanghai, due to the buildings in the map. The map also goes by two other names: Great Leap Forward (which refers to the attempted industrialization in China in the early 1960s) and Province 22. I've noticed that "CN-22" is the ISO code for the Jilin province - however, this is in northern China, and Shanghai's is "CN-31". So I'm wondering what the Province 22 has to do with the name. Was the Shanghai province the 22nd added of China's 23, or something else? Thanks to whomever can answer my question. 03:48, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :Above, someone says that Province 22 is Taiwan, which my brief research says is correct. But didn't pre-release stuff also state the map was in Shanghai? Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 04:16, April 17, 2015 (UTC) ::That's what I thought, them saying it's in Shanghai. I'm just wondering how the name Province 22 fits in. By China's ordering, is it located in 22, is that it? 04:20, April 17, 2015 (UTC)